The Fading Rose
by FallenPhoenix9
Summary: HikaruxHaruhi. TamakixKyoyaHikaru and Haruhi finally get together, but something tragic happens early on in their relationship that threatens to destroy it. Complete! Please review!
1. Dreams

-The Fading Rose-

-Chapter 1-Dreams-

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Wait up!" As Haruhi approached in her men's uniform, the twins grinned at her in unison. Hikaru kept grinning long after his twin stopped though. Even the clueless, dense Haruhi could tell that Hikaru was staring at her, and that he still hadn't stopped smiling…

She blushed. She had always really liked the twins. Truth be told, they were her favorite members of the Host Club. But lately for some reason, staring at Hikaru had made her happy. Happy to the point of being giddy when he (and Kaoru too) would put his arm around her. She didn't really have any idea what was going on with her and Hikaru, but she knew that whatever it was would have to wait. They had class to get to!

"Hikaru," again, she blushed when he settled his concentrated stare on her eyes. She felt herself unable to look away from his amber eyes, just as he found it impossible to look away from her umber ones.

Kaoru watched sadly. He had always kind of liked Haruhi, but had known that first off, Tamaki would kill him if he pursued anything with her, and secondly, that Hikaru liked her much more than he did. What Kaoru felt for Haruhi was nothing compared to Hikaru. It was obvious what was happening between the two of them. There was no denying that self-conscious blush that came to Haruhi's cheeks when his brother stared at her. When she saw Kaoru, all she saw was one of her best friends. Kaoru really wasn't bitter towards her. Although it was true that once she entered Hikaru' life in a much more prominent way, Hikaru would not always be with Kaoru. Of course, having Haruhi around more couldn't hurt either, could it? She and Kaoru were the only ones who had any hope of keeping Hikaru in line, after all.

Hikaru knew that he felt something for Haruhi. He just wasn't sure _what_ yet. That look she gave him when their eyes met, that smile she seemed to give only him, those perfectly shaped lips…sometimes he just wanted to grab her and kiss her, never letting go. He still cursed himself for his ignorance of her on their first-_only­ _he corrected himself- date. He had held her close then, underneath the altar in that Church. Waited for her to relax, which she had, feeling safe and warm in his arms.

Oddly enough, Haruhi was thinking of the same night herself. She remembered how surprised she had been when Hikaru had found her, had given her his coat, had held her close. She still could feel the softness of his skin next to hers. That brief contact between them had stayed in her dreams for weeks…but she knew that falling in love with the twin was the last thing she should do. First off, there was always Kaoru to worry about! If she started dating Hikaru-she shivered at the thought in sheer joy- then what of Kaoru? Second of all, there didn't need to be added complications with the Host Club. It had been bad enough that Kasadona had come around to worship Fujioka, a presumed boy! What would happen to the twins' twincest scene? Third of all, she wasn't sure she was ready for a relationship with a guy. Tamaki, while he was a guy, was a pretty pathetic example of one. Tamaki's seemingly constant adoration of her was quickly dying. No matter how much he tried to hide it and pretend that he was "normal," Tamaki could not hide how he felt for…someone…of course, nobody knew the inner workings of Tamaki's mind (thank God for it) so nobody really knew _who _his new obsession was.

Hikaru just kept looking at her. Kaoru grabbed his brother and Haruhi, careful to put them on opposite arms ignoring the furious blushes on her end and the beginning "hey" on his, and said, "Come on! We're going to be late!" That got Haruhi in motion. She raced ahead. Hikaru, of course, attempted to follow her.

"Hikaru, we're not late. We need to talk. Just you and me." Hikaru looked confused. "It's about Haruhi."

Hikaru visibly softened, and was just about to stare at her retreating figure, when Kaoru snapped him back to reality. "Hikaru, you obviously feel something for Haruhi. Is what you feel for Haruhi compromising to our relationship?"

Hikaru felt faint at the very thought of Haruhi. "If you mean, does whatever it is that I feel for Haruhi going to affect the act, no."

"You don't get it! You don't just 'have feelings for her!' You _love_ her! Tell her! Let her know! Work something out between you two! Just whatever you do, leave me out of it! I'm sick of following you around and pulling you back into reality!" Hikaru just stared at his twin. Kaoru continued his rampage. "And since when has our relationship been an act? We may not love each other romantically, but I still love you, Hikaru. I wish you could see that I just care about your well being!" Kaoru stomped off as Hikaru stopped breathing. Hikaru stood motionless. His twin, who knew him better, more intimately than anyone else, had just told him that he was in love with Haruhi. Of course Kaoru would know! Hikaru leaned back against the wall. Was what he felt for Haruhi really love? On that first date…the feel of her skin on his…her lips…that smile…he had to do something, but what?

"_Meet me at the back Eastern wall of school. It's something really important, but please don't tell anyone where you're going, especially not Kaoru. Hikaru"_

Haruhi stared at the note she had received on a gold platter during her chemistry class. She was kind of confused as to why they would send a letter on a golden platter, and her only excuse for it was those "rich bastards." She read the letter ten times over before it's full effect settled upon her. Every time she read "_Hikaru,"_ her heart skipped a beat. "_So that's what his handwriting looks like" _she though. _It really does suit him. _She was certain now that she must love him, but that didn't explain why he would want to meet her back there…it was practically the most abandoned place in the entire school, except the Black Magic Room. What would he want there?

"Haruhi…I just wanted to…look, I…well…you see…"

"Hikaru." That thrill again. "Why did you tell me to come out here? There's no...one…around…" realization dawned on her. "wait, wha-"

Hikaru walked closer to her, closer than was strictly necessary. He snaked his left arm around her waist, and held her cheek with his right hand. He looked deeply into her eyes, with a blinding passion that had completely taken over him. He had kept this kiss inside of him for far too long.

She was certain that it was Hikaru's first real kiss, just like it was her first real kiss, but after the intial soft, warmth of it, he was attacking her lips with a passion that would have scared her were she not consumed by it as well. She responded and kissed him just as deeply as he was kissing her. They were so close…his scent was intoxicating: a spicy scent that just was Hikaru. There was no other scent it was even close to. She mindlessly began to stroke his silk-soft hair. She closed her eyes, allowing her senses to be devoid of anything other than Hikaru. Eventually, he drew back from her. She nearly reached up for him again, but he started speaking before she could.

"Haruhi, I just wanted you to know…I love-" Hikaru melted away as she heard a distant ringing noise. Her alarm had gone off.

Haruhi woke up from her dream. She screamed out. It was obvious that her feelings for Hikaru were taking over her every waking moment, and even her non-waking ones! She had to kiss him. That dream had her longing for it. Even if he didn't love her the way she loved him, she would at least have the satisfaction of one kiss. One touching of her commoner's lips to his divine ones. She would get her kiss. Even if it killed her.

"_Meet me at the back Eastern wall of school. It's something really important, but please don't tell anyone where you're going, especially not Kaoru. Haruhi"_

Hikaru stared at the letter in his hands. He had just had a dream last night about getting a letter from Haruhi like this one. If today turned out even half as good as that dream, then this would be the best day of his life.

"Hikaru! I'm so glad you're here. Listen, I…last night…I had…this dream…and I can't…I need to…please forgive me for what I am about to do senpai!" she bowed to him.

Hikaru couldn't remember the last time she had called him that. And why was she acting so submissive? He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Haruhi." He caressed her cheek in his right hand. Haruhi looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He moved closer to her. Closer than he ever had before, not even in either of their dreams.

Hikaru was surprised that he would be this bold. To be so near to her, to smell her…she smelled like…like…like Haruhi. The girl he loved. He closed the distance between their lips slowly, not wanting to go too fast for her. Her eagerness surprised him, as she pulled his neck down and crashed her lips against his. A blind passion took over both of them for what seemed like an eternity. When they eventually pulled apart, Hikaru looked at her and said, "Haruhi…I just wanted you to know…" Haruhi waited for him to fade away, just as he had last night. The alarm clock never rang. Hikaru completed his sentence with every ounce of bravery he possessed. "I love you."

Haruhi must have looked like he just hit her with a bag full of bricks. She stood there stunned. She even started to fall, but Hikaru's strong arms grabbed her before she could and held her close, but not nearly as close as during their kiss. Hikaru looked at her sadly. "I understand Haruhi. I won't push you into anything. It's just…I had this dream last night…and in it I kissed you…and I knew that I had to do it, after the dream…and-"

Haruhi placed her fingers on his lips. He stopped talking at the sudden feeling of her skin on his lips. She traced their perfect, god-like form. She had kissed those lips. Hikaru's lips. She was probably the only female in the world who had ever tasted him. "Hikaru," she said, still tracing his lips, which just left him begging for another kiss. "I had the same dream…only, in it, you wrote that letter to me…I had to kiss you too Hikaru…if I hadn't, I would have gone crazy. Of course, I think I already am crazy…for loving you."

Hikaru had gradually looked more and more ecstatic as her little speech went on. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but Haruhi's fingers were there, tracing the perfection she saw there. Eventually, it was too much for her. She couldn't simply trace those lips over and over again after only tasting them once! She threw her arms around his neck and flew into him. He caught her easily, and held her bride-style as they drew in close for another soul-searing kiss.

From the bushes, the rest of the Host Club watched them. Of course, Honey felt that it was horrible to be spying on them, but once he saw what was going on, even he couldn't resist. His Haru-chan and Hika-chan were finally together!

Tamaki watched indifferently. It was obvious that he no longer obsessed over Haruhi, but who was his love now? Not even Kyoya knew, and Kyoya knew things that would shock most people. Kyoya watched the scene with his expressionless face, wondering if there could be any profit from Haruhi and Hikaru doing a joint act much like the current twincest one, which did seem to be getting redundant.

Kaoru was the only one who watched with sadness. He didn't want Haruhi so much as that he wanted Hikaru. Hikaru had been the only person he had ever loved or ever known until Haruhi came. Obviously, this little display of affection sealed the fate of the two of them, but what about him? What would Kaoru do now that his twin had a girlfriend?


	2. I'm Sorry

-The Fading Rose-

-Chapter 2- "I'm Sorry"

-2 weeks later-

"But Hikaru, our love is forbidden! We can't ever be together…even if I do love you, brother!" Kaoru said, staring directly into his twin's eyes...

…which weren't focused on him. He didn't even have to turn around to see what the problem was. "Haruhi…" he thought, darkly.

Hikaru _was_ staring at Haruhi. She felt someone's gaze on her, and turned around. Once she saw it was Hikaru, she warmly smiled at him. He smiled dreamily back at her.

Kaoru tried desperately to save the twincest act. "Hikaru! Don't smile at me like that…it's embarrassing…" Hikaru somehow managed to snap out of it, and the twins finished their act.

Finally, the Host Club closed. The second all of the girls had left, Hikaru rushed up to Haruhi and bowed to her. "May I escort you home?"

Haruhi giggled. "_Haruhi giggled?"_ Kaoru thought. "Why yes, I'd love your company!" She felt happier now than she ever had in her life, not even when her mother was alive. She hoped it could last forever, but she just felt that something horrible was about to happen…and that she would be powerless to stop it.

Kaoru walked dejectedly behind Hikaru and Haruhi, staring at the ground, close enough so that they could see him, but far enough away that they would know there was something wrong. Of course, only Haruhi noticed Kaoru, just after she crossed the street and casually looked behind her. Hikaru looked back to see what she was looking at, and saw Kaoru, walking with his eyes on the ground across the street. Haruhi yelled back to him, "Kaoru! Come on!"

At the sound of her voice, Kaoru stopped in his tracks. Suddenly, a car came driving up, saw Kaoru and tried desperately to stop, but it was going too fast. Kaoru didn't move an inch. It was almost as if he _wanted _the car to hit him. Hikaru watched helplessly as the car rammed right into his beloved twin. "Kaoru!!!"

Hikaru dashed out into the road after him. "Kaoru!" He gently held his brother. All the blood…it was impossible to tell how serious the wounds were, there was too much blood…All he knew was that Hikaru was unconscious and bleeding. He began sobbing as he held his brother close to his chest.

The driver of the car watched the whole scene unfold with horror. "I'm so sorry! Tried to stop, but I just couldn't!" the girl had tears in her eyes. Hikaru looked up at her with hatred. "Bitch! Is sorry going to make Kaoru better?" The girl burst into tears. "Crying won't help either."

"Hikaru," Haruhi approached. "Please don't act like this." Hikaru turned his glare towards her. She actually felt afraid, for what was probably one of the first times in her life. "Kaoru is more important than anger!" Hikaru continued sobbing. Haruhi was afraid. She had never seen him like this, and it scared her. She was also scared of what was happening to Kaoru. She couldn't tell what his wounds were like, since there was too much blood. She went up behind Hikaru and held him as he held Kaoru until the ambulance came.

-2 days later-

Kaoru lay in a hospital bed, looking extremely pale. He was hooked up to so many wires and tubes, Hikaru could barely tell it was him. Haruhi had called the rest of the Hosts, and thery had each sat at his bedside for a while. Then Haruhi, with her (sometimes) usual tact, ushered everyone out so that they could leave Hikaru alone.

"Kaoru," he nearly burst out sobbing. "This is all my fault. I should have been walking with you, not Haruhi…if I had been with you, I could have pushed you out of the way, saved you, but…" here he did break down sobbing. "I was so stupid Kaoru. How could I let her get between us like this? She's only a stupid girl!"

A nurse came in to check up on Kaoru. Hikaru desperately grabbed her hand. "Well? What's wrong with him?" The nurse tried to remain professional, but the look on his tear stained face was enough for her to know that this case was something she was going to fall apart on.

"He's in a coma. No telling when he'll wake up. Could be within a few days, or a few years." Hikaru gave her such a look of mad desperation that she herself started crying. "I'm sorry. There isn't much more we can do for him." She quickly left, leaving Hikaru alone. He sank into his chair by Kaoru's bedside.

"Oh, Kaoru, how could I let this happen to us? Forgive me Kaoru!" He grabbed his comatose twin's hand and held it close. "There's only one thing I can do, no matter how difficult it may seem…I have to make up for this…forgive me Kaoru…please…"

The doctor came in. Without looking at him, Hikaru said, "I'll be sleeping in here tonight."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

Hikaru still didn't look at him. "I'm friends with Kyoya Ootori. I believe he could have your job."

The doctor reconsidered. "Well, I suppose it can't hurt anything. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Oh, and Mr. Hiatachiin, there's a girl here to see you and your twin."

"Don't let her in."


	3. It's All Our Fault

-The Fading Rose-

-Chapter 3- "It's All Our Fault"

-2 days later-

Kaoru was still in a coma. Hikaru was still refusing to see Haruhi. Haruhi had never felt so lonely in her entire life. She knew that Hikaru should have stayed by Kaoru's side, and not hers, but she couldn't understand why she couldn't see her best friends (and her boyfriend) even if only to apologize.

The Host Club came to visit, of course. Honey started crying; Mori stood gloomily at Kaoru's bedside and (of course) said absolutely nothing; Tamaki started sobbing and grieving as if Kaoru were dead; and Kyoya…well, Kyoya took one look at the situation, and with his usual amount of common sense found out from a doctor that even though they couldn't be sure, they thought that Kaoru might wake up in a few days. He also knew that Hikaru was refusing to see Haruhi. He had specifically searched every one of them before letting them in the room, just to make sure that Haruhi hadn't been smuggled in somehow. Kyoya knew how depressed Haruhi was. He saw it the most at school, where she walked dejectedly to class alone, ate lunch alone, and tried to entertain her customers with as much of a smile as she could give them, usually resulting in the customer's cheering her up. It wasn't good for business.

After they had all left, Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that Haruhi hadn't tried to come. She was the last person he wanted to see right now, even though he knew that a meeting with her was inevitable. He also knew that what he had to say to her was inevitable too, and he just hoped it wouldn't be too hard on her.

A lone nurse came in and quietly closed the door behind her. Hikaru was staring at Kaoru with tears in his eyes, so didn't seem to notice her coming in. She stood in the corner and watched sadly as he continued staring. Suddenly, he began to speak.

"It's all our fault." She looked at him in anguish. "Haruhi, it's all our fault. WE never should have gotten together." He seemed to be speaking to himself, but she couldn't be sure. "Because of us, Kaoru is here in a coma. He might not ever wake up Haruhi." She had never seen him this sad, depressed. She went up behind him, and wrapped her arms around him.

She felt his strong muscles tighten at first, and then relax as he realized who she was. He breathed her familiar scent, which was nearly enough to make him drunk with love. He hungrily sought out her lips. It had been too long…he needed to taste their sweetness…but as he was turning his head, seeing Kaoru's motionless body quickly made him sober.

"Haruhi, I hate you!" She quickly released him as he turned around in his chair to look at her. "It's because of US that Kaoru…my beloved brother…might die! We've never been apart for long Haruhi! Ever!"

"Hikaru, I'm-"

"Just get out."

"Hikaru, please-" He slapped her. She stared at him in hurt confusion with tears in her eyes. She began sobbing as she ran out of the room. The slap hadn't hurt that much. He hadn't actually been trying to hurt her. But emotionally, she was scarred.

Hikaru watched her leave, with tears in his eyes. He told himself that they were for Kaoru. He hadn't meant to hurt Haruhi! Seeing her hurt, and by him, no less, had nearly killed him then and there. "Why did I ever kiss her? I need to kiss her! I can't take this anymore!" He almost jumped up after her, but all that it took for him to stop was one look at Kaoru. "I don't need to kiss her."

Kyoya, of course, had cameras in that room. He watched from a secret security room. He had tried to help by sending Haruhi in there, but he had just made things worse, it seemed. Haruhi was hurt now, and so was Hikaru. But they were both strong. Neither of them, especially Haruhi, would do anything rash.

He felt his best friend come up behind him. How he had found the secret security room was beyond Kyoya, but he really didn't care.

"Kyoya, I don't think we can help them." Kyoya looked over at the blonde. He was strangely pensive. "Hikaru is angry, and needs to get over it. He still loves her. You saw his reaction when she hugged him. He would have kissed her, but he probably feels he can't. I know what it's like to want to kiss someone but to be unable to…"Kyoya stared at him, and for once, showed some emotion. He was completely shocked that Tamaki was opening up to him like this. He began to wonder…could it be that Tamaki…? No, he wouldn't even think about it. He would just get hurt.

"I too know what it is like." Now it was Tamaki's turn to stare. Kyoya felt, not just any emotion, but _LOVE_?

The two simply stood there watching the screens, which still showed Hikaru sobbing over his brother.

"It really hurts," Tamaki stared at him blankly. "To have unrequited love." Tamaki nodded in agreement.

"Who do you love, Kyoya?" He dared to ask. Kyoya just shook his head in amusement.

"Baka," he said, smiling.

-Meanwhile-

Haruhi was running home. She didn't have much time. She got out her map, stared at it for a few minutes, then circled a location on it. She cleaned her room and then went to the supermarket to buy coffee for her dad. Commoner coffee. Memories of Hikaru and Kaoru and Commoner coffee came flooding back to her. She nearly broke down sobbing at the store. When she got home, she quickly hid the map so her father wouldn't see the location she had circled: Takimoto Bridge, a secluded bridge over the swift-running Takimoto River. Haruhi didn't know how to swim very well.

OK, well, there's Chapter 3 for my two reviewers! Thanks to Matsuo Miyako and Yuki the Fire Cypress for being them!

Just so that you're all aware, I already hand-wrote this entire story, and it's sequel. It's just a matter of typing it all up, and since I have a limited amount of time to be online, that can be difficult. This story is 7 chapters long, with each of the remaining chapters roughly the length of this one. Feel free to ask me anything you want to. I also don't mind flames. Let me just say this: you flame me, and the response you'll get from me will be so colorful your eyes will burn. Constructive criticism I can deal with, but senseless flames, not so much.

Also, the sequel I wrote for this is a yaoi, with TamakixKyoya. I just wanna let you know that I personally hate yaoi, but I think they make a good couple.


	4. Awakening

-The Fading Rose-

-Chapter 4- Awakening-

-The Next Day-

Kyoya showed up at Kaoru's room to tell Hikaru that he would probably come out of his coma today. How he knew this was anybody's guess, although knowing Kyoya, he probably just asked the doctors. Hikaru asked him to please call the Hosts. "Except Haruhi" he added silently. Everybody told Kyoya they'd be there soon, except Haruhi, who for some reason didn't answer her phone. She always answered her phone.

After everyone assembled about half an hour later, Kyoya tried calling Haruhi again. This time, he got her voice mail. The message sounded lonely, depressed, emotionless. It didn't take a genius to tell that something was seriously wrong with her. He listened to the message, which only confirmed this. He called again as soon as the message ended, and put his cell phone on speaker. Hikaru looked at him questioningly. "Listen."

"Hello. This is Haruhi. I'm sorry I can't be there today for Kaoru, I really am. But it's all my fault…I've never been this lonely in my life, not even when my mother died." Hikaru stared at the phone in a panic. Why had he said all those hurtful things to her? Why had he slapped her? He should have seen that Kaoru's coma affected her almost as deeply as it affected him. "I'm really sorry Hikaru," she started crying when she said Hikaru's name. The rest of the message was in a hoarse whisper. " I really am…I wish I could make it better, but I can't…I'll be at Takimoto Bridge, if you send them to find me." Now she sounded resolute, even through her tears. Thank you for those 2 weeks, Hikaru. I love you…" Kyoya hung up the phone.

Hikaru stared blankly at the phone. Everyone else stared blankly at him. A weak, feeble voice suddenly said, "You idiot, she's going to jump!" The Club spun swiftly around. There was Kaoru who had apparently heard every word of the message, sitting up in bed.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said joyfully. "You're all right!"

"I don't matter right now. My life isn't in danger." Everyone continued staring at him blankly. He sighed. Why did he have to deal with such idiots? Kyoya probably even knew exactly what was going on, the bastard.

"'Takimoto Bridge, if you send them to find me.' She's going to jump!"

Kyoya got out his cell phone and rapidly dialed a number. "Have the car ready downstairs in 5 mintues." Honey nodded to Mori. They slipped out in the confusion.

Everyone, including Kaoru (although Hikaru protested violently) went down to the car, which wasn't even started yet. Kyoya grabbed the driver's shirt, and held him up against the car.

"Why isn't it started yet?" Kyoya demanded.

"It's out of gas," was the driver's pitiful response.

"Damn!" Kyoya let go of the driver, and slammed his hand into the hood of the car, denting it.

"Kyoya! Are you all right? How's your hand? Does it hurt?"

"Tamaki, you idiot, I'm fine," but he whispered in Tamaki's ear once he was sure no one was looking, "But I'm glad you care." He was finally figuring it out. "Thank you."

The situation did not look good at all. Not only was Haruhi about to kill herself, but the car was out of gas, Honey and Mori were missing, and Kaoru was nearly collapsing.

Suddenly, honey and Mori came driving up in a horse-drawn carriage.

"What the…." Hikaru questioned.

"Tama-chan had it imported from France for the Year End Festival." Honey explained. "We figured something like this might happen, so we prepared." Hikaru gave them a look that clearly said that he though they were crazy. "only 3 people can go in it though, since one of the seats broke off on the way here.

"I'm going!" Hikaru was quick to say. "Well, obviously," Kyoya remarked sarcastically.

"Me too. It is kinda my fault this is all happening…"

"Kaoru, it's not your fault, and you're not coming."

"Yes he is, and I am too. We must rescue my daughter!"

Before Hikaru could protest, Tamaki had helped Kaoru into the carriage, forced him in, and started driving.

Leaving Kyoya, Honey and Mori standing awkwardly staring after them.

"I'll call the police," Kyoya said, finally breaking the silence.

"I'll get cake for Haru-chan and Hika-chan!" Honey said, glad to have something useful to do. Mori followed him.

As Kyoya got out his cell phone yet again, he thought about Haruhi. Why had she done something this rash? It just proved how much she loved Hikaru, and how she couldn't live without him. Would he do the same for anyone? He wasn't sure, but he kind of hoped so. Kyoya-senpai actually wished he was in love with someone as deeply as Haruhi and Hikaru obviously were.


	5. Forgive Me

-The Fading Rose-

-Chapter 5- "Forgive Me"-

Haruhi stared down into the black water rushing beneath her. How had she ended up here? She had known that her happiness could never last, no matter how great life seemed to be going. Hikaru had yelled at her! When she had hugged him, he slapped her. She couldn't believe that Hikaru would-Hikaru. She struggled to stop the memories that were resurfacing. "Hikaru…"she sighed. If anything, all she wanted was to kiss him, one more time before she died. Of course, there was little chance of that happening on a deserted bridge in the middle of the night. She put off the inevitable as she hoped against all hope that he would show up, somehow.

-Meanwhile-

The carriage sped along, Tamaki driving, and way too fast at that. Suddenly, one of the wheels hit a pothole in the road. Tamaki was thrown out by the force of it, bringing the carriage to an abrupt halt.

"My lord!" Kaoru cried as he jumped out of the carriage. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…I think so…I landed on my arm. Please, help me up Kaoru."

As Kaoru struggled to help Tamaki (who's arm was broken) up, Hikaru sat helplessly in the carriage. He knew that Tamaki would be fine, and so would his twin. HE jumped into the driver's seat, grabbed the reins, and skillfully controlled the horses, even when galloping. He took off without a backwards glance, ignoring the cries of "hey!" from behind. Once he was out of sight, kaoru and Tamaki just stood there. Tamaki turned to him.

"So…now what?"

"I honestly don't have a clue…"

"I have my cell phone. I'll call Kyoya. He'll pick us up."

-Back at the bridge-

"Oh Hikaru, I'm so sorry. It was all my fault. I never should have come between you and Kaoru. I never should have come to Ouran…I'm so sorry…" She stared into the dark water, still rushing menacingly below her.

"That's why I have no choice but to do this…please, forgive me anyone who cares…" She took a step forward, prepared to fall, and starting to.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her to safety, the force of it knocking both of them backwards. Her on top of him, he shielding her from the hard ground with his body. She began sobbing as he gently stroked her hair. All of the tears she had been keeping in just came out in his arms.

"Haruhi," She thrilled at the sound of him saying her name. There was just something about how he said it, so full of tenderness and love. "I'm the one who should be sorry. Please, Haruhi, forgive me for everything I've done to you." He hung his head in shame.

"Hikaru, I-" she was cut off by his soft, gentle, passionate kiss, which grew deeper and even more passionate, if that was even possible. It had been much too long for either of them. After they had finished, still on the ground, she hugged him tightly, as he held her close to his chest.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry. I almost made a terrible mistake. Please, please forgive me." He looked deeply into her beautiful umber eyes. "Haruhi, it was me who turned you away. You were trying to comfort me, and I wouldn't let you. I even slapped you Haruhi!"

"But Kaoru-"

"-was kinda our fault, yeah, but I think we can do better from now on. Together." Haruhi smiled up at him, as he smiled back. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, stood up, and just held her. Suddenly, Honey jumped out of a bush. Hikaru set her down, but still held her close, afraid to let her go. They were still on the bridge, after all.

"Haru-chan! Hika-chan! You're happy again! I brought you some cake!" he said, his eyes shining. Haruhi had to smile at him. "But I'd like a piece too…" he added, pouting.

"Honey-senpai, you can have the whole cake." His eyes lit up as he squeezed his Haru-chan tightly and ran off with Mori to go eat cake.

Kaoru emerged next from the front of a police car. "Hikaru! Haruhi! Are you all right?" Hikaru grinned down at his girlfriend. She grinned back at him.

"Yeah, we're fine." She said.

"And we always will be," Hikaru added.

"Together." Now Kaoru knew what it was like for outsiders to watch him and Hikaru finish each others sentences. It was kinda scary…

An ambulance showed up. A doctor came out. "We're here for a Kaoru Hitachiin. He's supposed to be in the hospital, as he hasn't been released yet."

"I suppose I'd better go with them before the law catches me," Kaoru laughed. "Good night Hikaru. You too Haruhi." The entire way back to the hospital, Kaoru thought about how lucky he, not only Hikaru, was to have met Haruhi. It was a special person who could tell the twins apart.

Tamaki and Kyoya were the last to emerge from the police cars.

"I'm glad our daughter is alive!" Tamaki said, placing his hands on Haruhi's shoulders.

"I knew you would get to her in time. She changed her voice mail message an hour ago. It would have taken her 45 minutes to walk here. And besides, Haruhi isn't that rash." Kyoya said, without blinking.

"Kyoya-senpai! What's wrong with your hand?" It was perfectly bandaged.

"Oh, Tamaki took care of that. After I dented the car, he decided he wanted to become a doctor." Tamaki started blushing furiously. "Thank you Tamaki."

"Haruhi, I think we should get you home." Haruhi was falling asleep on his chest. It made him truly happy to look down on her sleeping form. He carried her into the police car, and held her close as they drove back to her house. He showed her father that Haruhi was safe and that she was sleeping on him. Her father graciously let him spend the night. ON THE COUCH! WITH THE LIGHTS ON! WITH HIM SITTING IN AN ARMCHAIR WATCHING THEM!

It took Hikaru a long time to fall asleep that night. He spent most of the night staring at Haruhi and stroking her hair as she slept. Luckily for him, her father fell asleep within 10 minutes of sitting down.

He held her close, cherishing the way that she felt laying on top of him. If he hadn't reached her in time, Hikaru shuddered to think of what could have happened if Kyoya hadn't called her and found out the problem. Hikaru thanked God that he got there in time.

-Author's Note-

Sorry this one took me so long to get up, guys. Please forgive me. My friend's on the phone, forcing me to hurry up, because she needs help with Geometry. Sigh. I hate being smart sometimes…Yeah, Lizzy, I'm dissin' you.

Please review, as it brings me everlasting joy. I love reviews, and thrive on them.

Thanks to Yuki The Fire Cypress and BubbleTea Su-Chan for reviewing. I love you guys!


	6. A Promise

-The Fading Rose-

-Chapter 6- A Promise-

-The Next Morning-

Haruhi woek up early. AS she looked around her, she realized that she was in her living room. She turned slightly, and then saw Hikaru, sleeping with his chin on her shoulder. He looked so peaceful and angelic, sleeping like that…she reached out brush the hair out of his face. Suddenyl, it hit her. Hikaru was sleeping AT HER HOUSE. And she was sleeping ON TOP OF HIM. Why would- then she remembered. Last night she had nearly killed herself. Hikaru had had to save her.

She looked down at him again, but this time in a new light. She couldn't disturb him! After all, he had probably been up half the night! He didn't look too comfortable in that position… She tried to get up quietly without disturbing him, but the minute she started to move, Hikaru's eyes snapped open. He saw her, and his gaze softened.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Hikaru," That thrill again. "Thank you."

He blushed. "It wasn't a problem Haruhi, but you're welcome. Just promise me you'll never do that again, ok?"

"I promise Hikaru. Never again." She looked down at him sweetly, and laid back on top of him as he kissed her. Now…now she was happy again. Her dad watched from the doorway. Normally, he would have jumped out at the sight of someone kissing his daughter, but he saw how happy she was, and how much he meant to her. He sighed. She was just like her mother…

-A Week Later-

Life at Ouran had returned to normal, or at least as normal as it usually was. The twins experienced their most successful and convincing twincest acts to date, probably due to Hikaru's mention of Kaoru's coma every few minutes. Haruhi still didn't understand why they were so popular, but she had given up trying to figure out Hikaru and Kaoru's bond.

Honey and Mori continued to eat cake together. (Yes, Mori eats the cake too) Hikaru and Haruhi continued dating, and although they tried to include Kaoru more, it was kind of awkward, considering the circumstances. Tamaki and Kyoya for some reason didn't show up at the Host Club all day on Wednesday. They didn't even get a call from Kyoya telling them what to do, so instead they just closed the Club for the day, and all were about to go home, when Tamaki and Kyoya showed up in Tamaki's limo. Their explanation for not being there was that they got lost, and Kyoya's cell phone wasn't getting a signal. Suspicious, to say the least, but the Club members knew better than to argue with Kyoya.

One day, Kaoru found a note in his desk. It was from the girl who had written love notes to him or his brother twice already. This time, he actually decided to hear her out. Maybe she had something important to say, and the alternative was spending the afternoon with Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Hello, Kao-kun."

"how do you know that I'm not Hikaru?"

"Your voices are different. And Hikaru's with Fujioka right now anyway. He always is lately."

"I hadn't noticed." Kaoru remarked dryly.

"Kaoru, I don't love you. I realized how childish all of those things I said were, and now…I just…want to be your friend…"

"Fine with me. Hey, you wanna go see that new movie after school?"

"Sure! As long as you promise to pay!" She said, as if she couldn't afford a $8 movie ticket.

Kaoru laughed. "All right, I promise."

And so, the Host Club lived happily ever after, with only a few unanswered questions: Where had Tamaki and Kyoya gone?? And what was that girl's name??

Stay tuned for the sequel, which I think I'll post separately, since it's TamakixKyoya. It answers that question rather nicely though, I think…LOL.

Thanks to my few dedicated readers/reviewers/favoriters/etc., especially Yuki, BubbleTea Su-Chan, and Silvertails! Love ya guys!

Hope ya liked it! Lemme know if and when and how you want another story. I wrote three TamakixKyoya's and I'm just waiting until I have enough time to get them typed up. Let's just say my BFF who hates yaoi inspired me…a lot…let's just say, she has a creative mind!

FallenPhoenix9


End file.
